The present invention is directed generally to inflatable boats and more particularly to a protective cover for encapsulating an inflatable boat for improved towing and puncture resistance.
Inflatable boats are in common use for recreation, fishing and transport to and from larger boats. The popularity of these boats is in part attributable to their relatively inexpensive price, as well as the fact that they can be deflated for storage in a minimal amount of space. The primary shortcoming of said inflatable boat is their susceptibility to puncture and the resultant danger and inconvenience accidental puncture presents. Furthermore, such boats are generally constructed to permit towing only at slow speeds or in emergencies. They are generally ill-suited for use as a recreational towable inflatable for relatively high speed towing behind a power boat.
Popular towable inflatables are the new tubes, or rings as they are called, which include either a PVC or rubber inner tube situated within a fabric cover having a towing strap extended from one edge for connection to a power boat or the like. But such rings are not designed to accommodate more than one passenger; the circular covers cannot accommodate an oblong boat; and the rings are not designed for rowing or for attachment of a motor for independent water transportation. Rather, they are designed strictly as a towable inflatable or as a toy on which children can recreate.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is provide a protective cover for an elongated inflatable boat.
Another object is to provide such a protective cover with a towing system which enables towing of a inflatable boat behind a power boat without undue stress at the connection of the towing system.
Another object is to provide such a protective cover which enables use of inflatable boats and conditions which would create risk of puncture for conventional inflatable boats.
A related object is to provide a protective cover which reinforces and strengthens the inflatable boat, as well as adding puncture resistance, for enabling use of the boat for traversing weeds, submerged articles and the like safely.
Another object is to provide such a cover which enables selected attractive color graphics to be applied to an otherwise drab or single colored inflatable boat.
Another object is to provide a protective cover for an elongated inflatable boat which provides handles for secure positioning of a passenger in a boat enclosed by the cover.
Another object is to provide such a cover with opening positions for registration with handles and oar locks on the boat to be covered.
Another object is to provide an inflatable boat including a protective cover which adds puncture resistance as well as improved towing capability thereto.
Another object is to provide such a protective cover which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.